1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies, particularly to a hinge assembly used on a flip type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a flip type portable electronic device includes a main body, a cover, and a hinge rotatablely assembled the cover to the main body. The cover is usually electrically connected to a circuit board mounted in the main body by a flexible printed circuit board. However, over time because of wear and tear, the connection between the cover and the main body may become unreliable or cease working altogether.
In addition, the flip type portable electronic device usually further includes an antenna mounted in the main body to transmit/receive signals. When the cover has a bad connection with the circuit board of the main body, the members therein such as the LCD may interfere with the antenna, and lower total radiated power (TRP) and total isotropic sensitivity (TIS) of the antenna.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.